


Together they set themselves free

by impossibleis_nothing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Leaving, free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleis_nothing/pseuds/impossibleis_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wanted was to see Natasha one final time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together they set themselves free

Everyone was there, Thor, Jane, Bruce, Betty, Tony, Pepper, Clint and Steve. Everyone except Natasha. She had never returned to shield after the events of the Winter Soldier. Steve had found out she knew who the Winter Soldier was, in fact he was informed about their extensive, dramatic past. 

He couldn’t believe it had been five years since they saw each other. Since she saw everyone, including Clint. Clint had told Steve that is was Natasha’s turn to be free. And that he had to cherish the time he had gotten to spend with her. She truly was a magnificent person. She almost seemed like a dream. 

The Avengers and their loved ones, as well as New York’s finest socialites and politicians were dressed to the nines as they filled the Avenger’s Tower ballroom. The Avenger’s were being awarded for their service. A part of Steve knew it wasn’t right, Natasha would always be the missing part. Whenever they were on a mission he could feel her presence, it was if she was always helping just never seen. 

“Whatcha thinking about Cap?” Clint inquired. He knew Cap’s mind was on Natasha. Love will do that to you. He understood, he had once loved Natasha, but now he just loves her like a sister. The two of them became eachothers family.

“Her. She should be here,” Steve mumbled.  
“One of these days Cap you’re going to have to realize Nat is no longer a part of this world. That’s just how she is. Settling isn’t her thing,” Clint was harsh, but it was the truth. 

Steve watched as his friends mingled, they made it look so easy. A part of him wanted to move on. Steve wanted to live, but what was living without Natasha. He craved to hear her voice one last time. He walked out onto the balcony. As he was looking out into the city he glanced over and noticed a blonde women dressed in a emerald green gown doing exactly what he was doing. He tried to reach her gaze but she kept looking forward.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Steve mentioned.  
“I wish it could be night all day,” The blonde responded.

Instantly that voice rang in Steve’s head. Natasha. He walked over to her and finally met her gaze.

“Natasha,” Steve whispered.  
“Yes,” Natasha’s voice trembled. 

Some how she looked different and the same all at once. Her hair was blonde, but she wore her signature red lips. And the piercing green eyes were unmistakably the same. Steve didn’t understand this at all. He was sure he was dreaming. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked. He had never been more worried to hear an answer.  
“I don’t know,” Natasha knew that wasn’t what he wanted to hear but it was the truth.  
“You’ve been gone for so long. Why didn’t you call,” Steve was trying to hold in his cries.  
“Steve will you dance with me?” Natasha could no longer answer his questions.

Steve nodden. She held out her hand and led him into the dance floor. Everyone stared. Clint thought he was about to faint. It couldn’t be her, in the flesh. But some how it was. Soon everyone grabbed a partner and the dance floor was full and the song begun. 

Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,  
Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine.  
Red racing cars, sunset in vine,  
The kids were young and pretty.

 

Steve stroked back a piece of blonde hair that fell in front of Natasha’s eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

Where have you been? Where did you go?  
Those summer nights seem long ago,

“Natasha don’t leave me, please don’t leave” Steve begged. She raised her head.

And so is the girl you used to call,  
The Queen of New York City.

“Steve I’m not her anymore, I’m not that girl you fell in love with. It’s complicated, but it’s the way it has to be,” Natasha informed, she could feel his heart break.

My father's love was always strong,  
My mother's glamor lives on and on,  
Yet still inside I felt alone,  
For reasons unknown to me.

Natasha let go of Steve and kissed him on the cheek. She walked right off the dance floor and right out of the tower. She also walked out of his life forever. Steve felt his whole world stop. The world was quiet. However Steve never knew silence could feel so loud. 

Natasha boarded a plane. She would never return to New York. She would never secretly help the Avenger’s out anymore. They didn’t need her help. In the process of setting herself free, she set Steve free.

Steve would always remember the devious red beauty that engulfed part of his life. Natasha would live on as a dream to him. Some days he still thought he could hear the rasp of her voice, but now he knew it was just a memory.


End file.
